


sleepy towns

by cesspitshrine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Past Rape/Non-con, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: "I can't sleep." Is always how this starts, the beginning of a routine Leon has come to love.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	sleepy towns

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sue me, i'm not original when it comes to music to write noncon to. just like Leon, i have become obsessed with Hop

"I can't sleep." Is always how this starts, the beginning of a routine Leon has come to love. Of course, he pretends he doesn't, Mum's warnings of coddling his baby brother always rings clear in his mind, and a fear of Hop growing too dependent upon his big brother is always at the forefront of his thoughts, especially now that he can’t be around as often as he likes. But, as far as Leon sees it, a little spoiling won't do him any harm. Sure, he’s bratty more often than not, but it's a small price to pay to see Hop's golden eyes light up each time Leon bends and breaks under his requests. The newest of which is getting to sleep in his big brother's bed.

Tonight is no different, not that Leon expects it to be. He’s not even asleep when he hears his door knob twist and the hinges creak before Hop’s socked feet shuffle across his carpet and all the way over to the side of his bed. He noticed recently that he sleeps later these nights, as if he’s waiting for Hop’s nightly routine, not wanting to be unavailable for him, or risk his baby brother feeling bad for waking him when Leon doesn’t mind. Hop could do this for the rest of his life and Leon doubts he would ever mind as long as it’s Hop. There’s a weak tug at his covers before he hears his voice.

“Lee…” Hop whispers, hushed yet urgent as he calls to him. “I-I can’t sleep.”

Leon smiles before opening his eyes, greeted by Hop’s matching gold eyes, glowing in the bathing moonlight shining through his windows. Leon doesn’t speak as he pulls his sheets back and swings his legs over the edge of the bed before he stands, still holding his blankets open so Hop can crawl between them. But tonight Hop looks at the open space and then up to him before shaking his head. He drops the sheets before squatting down to eye level with him. 

“What’s the matter, Hopscotch?” He asks. There’s nothing new about his brother tonight. His pajamas are still their usual rumpled mess from his tossing and turning, hair still sticking out in all directions and his little Wooloo stuffie is tucked in his arms and being hugged to the boy’s chest. “Not sleepy?”

His brother nods, hugging the Wooloo a bit tighter to himself. “‘M thirsty.”

“Ah, well, I bet we should do something about that now, shouldn’t we?” He says, a playful grin stretching across his face as he reaches out to tickle his brother’s sides for only a moment. It’s all fun and games before Hop starts crying after being played with too much. 

He stands back up and holds his hand out to his brother, an offer Hop wastes no second in taking. It’s always a strange sensation to have Hop’s hand wrapped in his own, his fingers curling over the entirety of his hand. Leon’s not sure if Hop is just small for his age, or if he’s just hitting his growth spurt, growing too fast to take note of any changes until they’re too obvious to notice. 

Nevertheless, it’s quickly become one of his favorite things about his little brother, just how little he actually is. Some part of him hopes that this stays the same, no matter how much Hop grows, that he’ll always be smaller than his big brother, always small enough for his hand to engulf his, for his shadow to stretch over him in its entirety. He has to admit that he’s grown addicted to that sensation, the swell of pride he feels when he’s made aware of their size difference. It makes his head swim to think of how easy it would be to hold his brother down, to think of how big his hands would look when pressed against other places. 

It’s all he thinks of as he lets Hop guide him through the darkened halls of their home and carefully down the stairs as he makes his way to the kitchen. Leon’s mind is flooded with images of his hand over his brother’s chest, his hand gliding over the tanned skin of Hop’s smooth tummy, pinching at what puppy fat is still clinging to him, always hidden under his clothes. He can feel it sometimes. He can feel the soft curves of his baby brother when they lay under his sheets together, Hop tucked into his side, basking in his warmth as he sleeps soundly.

It’s the feeling of his bare feet stepping on the cold tile of their kitchen that brings Leon back to reality and he looks down to Hop who is looking up at him, confusion etched into the furrow of his brow. 

“Are you okay?” Hop asks him. Leon smiles, his eyes crinkling from the expanse of his smile. 

“Yeah, your big bro’s fine, just thinking about stuff.” At that Hop’s eyes shine a bit brighter, glittering as he stares up at his brother. 

“What kinda stuff?” Leon chuckles as Hop starts rattling off a list of what he could possibly be thinking about, ranging from his most recent battle with Raihan, to what strong pokemon to catch for next season until he stops abruptly. “… Are you mad I woke you up?”

Leon shakes his head as he lets Hop walk over to their kitchen table, leaving his side to walk to the fridge. “None of that now, Hopscotch. I could never be mad at you.”

He turns back to his brother, shooting him another smile to ease his nerves before asking what he wants to drink. 

* * *

This part never takes long. Hop’s never been a kid to lie awake and ponder about the universe or anything like that, or maybe he’s just not at that age yet. It’s not as if he has the best frame of reference for “normal” kids with Sonia being his childhood friend, predisposed to deep, reflective thought about their place in the world, if they really matter in the end. It’s been a long while since he’s heard her speak like that. It’s been a long while since he’s been in Postwick to begin with.

Ever since he became Champion, his time at home has been scant, intermittent visits, the only set schedule being his visits during Holidays. For a sleepy town like Postwick, nothing really changes other than the people. Three years passed in the blink of an eye, and Leon’s sure he’d be more conflicted about it, about the new flowers in Mum’s garden, the way that Sonia seemed to bristle when he dropped by her gran’s house, if Hop wasn’t such a constant. Sure, he changed like everyone else, but he’s still his baby brother who clings a little too tight to his big brother and Leon’s soaked it all up like a sponge, eager to bask in his baby brother’s adoration, always hungry for more and more from Hop. 

Hungry for something Hop shouldn’t have to provide, but Leon still craves. 

This part is his favorite of his brother’s little routine. Leon turns onto his side to face Hop, careful not to jostle Hop awake, but he doubts Hop would ever wake up. He’s at that age where sleep is more important than ever, the age where waking up is more difficult, no matter what is going on around him. All his brother’s growth has ever done is benefit Leon, be it in making Hop all the more beautiful in his eyes, or by draining Hop of all his energy and making him sleep like a dead man in the grave of his big brother’s all too welcoming arms. 

Just like any other time, Hop is beautiful, the moonlight only highlighting his features as he lays sleeping beneath him, his long eyelashes delicately grazing the swell of his chubby cheeks and lips looking as soft as the pillow under his head. Even asleep, Hop is magnetic, drawing his brother closer and closer until their lips meet, a spark of electricity shooting through Leon and travelling under his skin, his baby brother turning him into a live wire, dangerous and roaring to life. He pulls back, breathing heavily as he stares down at him yet again, only for a moment before he’s leaning down once more to capture Hop’s lips with his own. 

Leon pushes further this time, his tongue darting out to lick at Hop’s lips, before slipping into his baby brother’s mouth. He groans as he feels a familiar heat pass over his skin, settling into him and travelling to the pit of his stomach, curling into itself to feed on itself, only burning hotter in the end. 

He knows it’s cliche to say that Hop tastes sweet, but he does. As his tongue pushes forward, dragging along the inside of his cheek, Leon can taste the remnants of the Moo Moo Milk he poured for his baby brother back in their kitchen. Leon runs his tongue over his brother’s teeth, slick with saliva, before reaching his hand up, gently taking hold of Hop’s chin to pry open his mouth. It doesn’t take much effort to open him up and Leon dives in, deepening their kiss as he makes himself familiar with Hop’s tongue lying prone in his mouth. 

He could stay here forever, kissing the breath out of Hop, but it’s not much longer until Hop whimpers, then groans and shifts under his brother’s touch. As sweet as the sound is, Leon knows that it could mean something horrible and wastes no time in pulling back, licking his bottom lip to break the thin string of spit left between them. It feels as if his heart will beat out of his chest as Leon sits there, staring down at his baby brother, watching his face for any movement, something more substantial than the minute twitch of his brow, or the seconds long grimace that flashed across his face. The air is still, rife with tension, as Leon waits and waits, until his lips cool and he is sure that Hop isn’t waking up any time soon. 

“Shit,” He hisses under his breath, heart still pounding away behind his ribs. “That was way too close.”

He tells himself that, told himself that each time Hop moved under him every other time he did this and just like all those other times, Leon leans back in to kiss his brother. The warning only ever soothes his nerves, as if realizing this risk only makes it worth more, makes Hop’s love even more valuable to him. 

Each kiss is quicker than the last until he’s left pecking at Hop’s lips in his haze of lust and obsession. 

_That’s what this is, right?_ He asks himself in the second he pulls away, stealing a breath from the room before diving back in. Isn’t that why he keeps doing this to him, to his bright little Hop? He pulls back completely and stares at Hop, takes in the pretty picture his baby brother makes as he’s shielded away from the light and covered up in Leon’s shadow. Hop looks so good like this, his cheeks dark and flushed, his small chest heaving under his shirt as he takes deep breath to recover what oxygen Leon’s stolen from him. Seeing what he’s done to his brother is answer enough for why he does this again and again. 

How could he love another when his baby brother is already enough for him?

With only a bit of hesitance, Leon pulls away and sits up on his knees and scooches up the bed, inch by inch, careful to not wake Hop. He always has excuses to fall back on, ones he’s had ready for a while now, but he’s not sure if he could think fast enough to remember them through the fog that’s come over his brain, filling every corner of his thoughts full of Hop. So full that he swears that’s all he could think of and still be as happy as he is in this moment. He makes it to the head of the bed soon enough, his knees near the side of Hop’s head, and he reaches down to cup his face to tilt it to him. Leon appreciates his brother’s looks one last time before pulling away from him to hook his thumbs into the stretchy waistband of his pajama pants and his briefs. 

There’s a moment of silence as Leon waits to see if Hop stirs, or if their Mum wakes, her steps echoing as she makes her way to the bathroom, or even across the hall to check on Hop to realize that he made his way to Leon’s bed again. But there is nothing and no one to stop him. 

He pushes down the front of his pants, his briefs going with them, and his cock springs out, hard and leaking for who knows how long. He spits into his palm before taking himself into his hand, pumping up and down with slow, steady strokes. His heartbeat ticks up again and his breathing follows, quick and heavy as he stares down his baby brother as he jerks himself off, right above his cute face. He feels like he’ll cum in just a few more strokes, but rather than chase that high, Leon stops his movement’s to grasp his cock and moves forward until the tip of his dick is on Hop’s lips. 

They’re still wet and covered in his spit from all his kisses, wet and welcoming his big brother to thrust his cock against them and that’s exactly what Leon does. He’s careful to be gentle, his first few thrusts are restrained and questioning as he tries to settle into an even rhythm to lose himself in. He finds that rhythm fast enough and keeps at it, mindful to keep his weight off Hop as he thrusts against his pillowy lips. 

“Hah… good boy, Hop.” He tells his brother, only getting off to the fact that he can’t hear a word he’s saying. Or maybe he can and Hop is dreaming of him, dreaming of his big brother Leon praising him for something mundane, for knowing the name of a move Charizard knows, or for getting his usual good marks, but nothing like this. He’s not sure Hop could fathom the idea of his brother using his mouth to jerk off with, if he’d know what those words mean and it only makes it better, pushing Leon closer and closer to the edge.

“O-Oh, fuck.” He says, tossing his head back as lets out a stuttering breath, catching in his throat. 

He looks back down to Hop, though, not wanting to miss a second of watching his cock thrust back and forth, nestled between the younger boy’s lips. Leon pushes his cock lower, hissing as his skin catches against Hop’s teeth, any pain quickly melting away into pleasure as his cock slips into the pocket of Hop’s cheek. Only the head of his cock can fit inside, the wet heat of his baby brother’s mouth hugging tightly around him as Leon fucks his mouth. Leon moans once more as his toes curl and his foot twitches before he’s squeezing the base of his dick and pulling out of Hop’s mouth quickly. 

“S-shit,” He hisses as he puts himself between Hop’s lips again, loosening his grip as he gives a few more weak thrusts before he’s there and cumming all over one of Hop’s chubby cheeks. Leon pulls away, giving his quickly softening cock another lazy tug before he’s done and staring at the mess he left on his brother’s face. 

He only admires his baby brother for a moment, taking in how depraved Hop looks with his cum staining his skin, marked by his big brother, and then he’s tucking himself back into his pants. 

Tonight ends like all the other nights. It ends with Leon wiping up Hop’s face, reminiscing about the days he did this when Hop would make a mess while he ate, not because his brother can’t help himself from fucking his baby brother’s mouth while he sleeps. And then Leon settles under his covers beside Hop, his arm coming up to wrap around him, holding Hop close as he drifts off into a dreamless sleep, knowing there is nothing better he could dream about.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
